Constantine's rose
by marsrich950
Summary: Constantine get's thrown into the RWBY universe, let's see what happens next
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and stormy night in London, and the infamous John Constantine was standing outside a local pub smoking a fag (fag is British terminology of cigarette) thinking of new ideas for a con to pull off on some poor, unsuspecting, demonic bastards that probably have it coming. While he was thinking, he heard an unknown voice "Constantine." the voice called out in a feminine whisper, going against his better judgment Constantine followed the direction the voice was coming at; he went down the alley way where voice seemed to originate from and suddenly he was surround by a pentagram, but there was something out of the ordinary about this pentagram, what was special about this one was that it was pulsating in the colours of red, white, black and yellow and in that specific order too. Suddenly he was whisked away to another realm screaming in shock; on the journey to wherever the pentagrammic portal was sending him, the trip was excruciatingly painful, his skin felt like it was welting off, his bones were being obliterated into billions of pieces and that all moisture that was inside him was being sucked out of him.

The arrival to his destination was also painful, as he exited the portal he found himself plummeting down to the ground at high velocity from three meters and landing back first into a closed dumpster and then rolling down onto his stomach. "Ugh, bloody 'ell that hurt." john said, but then he noticed something was off; he felt a bit shorter and his voice was a bit of a higher pitch, almost as if he somehow reversed in age while through the pentagrammic portal. In an attempt to see the extent of the damage the trip did he looked a puddle to see his reflection, but when he saw the reflection he looked different; gone was the adult face he knew, instead he was now a teenager. "What the 'ell happened to me," the magic user said but his questions were cut short when he noticed a fight happening; in a split second decision he decided to run to the girl with a scythe/gun who was involved in the fight and help her, and just in the nick of time as there was a man in white trench coat who was about to shoot at the girl with his hidden gun as he arrives he shouted out a protective spell to save the girl "Scutum et, invocato!" John shouted, and a magical shield blocked what looked to be a flare. When the shot hit every thing kind of blanked out for the two until they found the shooter climbing a ladder.

Constantine and the girl followed the assailant up the building, only to find that he's in some sort of vtol jet. "End of the line red!" the man shouted and then proceeded to throw a ruby red crystal and shot at the red crystal. Realizing what it was going to and stunned with fear, all constantine could do at the time was to shout a profanity "Ah Bollocks!" the shot from the man's cane caused the crystal to detonate, for a moment the two "heroes" thought they were done for sure, but they weren't; when John and the girl opened their eyes a magic woman wearing glasses and a cape was in front of them, fending off the crook and his pyrokinetic colleague, during such the red hood girl decided to shoot a couple sniper rounds at the criminal's getaway vehicle before it flew away. The two teenagers then turned to look at the older woman, in which the red hooded girl broke the silence "You're a huntress! Can I get your autograph?" the girl asked only for them to get a cold stare and unsettling silence.

John and the girl later found themselves in an interrogation room being scolded by the woman that saved them. during the time from the rooftop to their current location, John found out the girl's name was Ruby Rose; after the scolding, a silver haired man wearing green clothing came in, gave Ruby a plate of cookies, and asked her where she learned how to wield a scythe, after Ruby answered the man (whom John later found out that his name was Ozpin), the attention was turned to John "And you, young man; what's your your name?" it only took John a total of ten seconds to think of an answer before he answered the question "Alright I'll tell you, no; I'll do better than that, I'll even describe myself for you." this intrigued Ozpin "Okay then, go ahead." and like that John did as he promised "My name is John Constantine. I am the one who steps from the shadows, all trench coat and arrogance. I'll drive your demons away, kick 'em in the bollocks, and spit on them when their down, leaving only a nod, and a wink and a wisecrack. I walk my path alone because, let's be honest… who would be crazy enough to walk it with me?" the question at the end of his self description caused Ruby to put her hand on top of John's and replied "I would." The moment Ruby put her hand on John's, he immediately retracted his hand away from Ruby's "The hell you will, no offense but despite saving you from that thief, that does not make me a good man; everyone I have ever known or ever loved has either died in my place, or has betrayed me. You were just lucky that shield spell had a small insignificant price to pay; also don't even think about asking me out on a date, I may have a teenagers body but chronologically I'm 37 years of age, so that's a big no, no." John's rant seemed to amuse the two adults, as it gave them a somewhat vague idea of what he's been through. "Ms. Rose. Mr. Constantine, how would the two of you like attend my school?" the question caused Ruby's eyes to light up and answered "more than ever." then the focus shifted to John "[sighs] ah bollocks. I might as bloody well, besides it's like the old saying goes 'you can teach an old dog new tricks."

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everything went by quickly, John met Ruby's sister Yang; the woman terrified John, the fact that she tore apart a whole nightclub in a matter of minutes, that alone would make any man quiver in fear. During Ruby and Yang's conversation John noticed a boy with blonde hair who was feeling nauseous; feeling a tad guilty, John walked over to the boy and gave him a paper bag from his trench coat "Here take this mate." the boy took the bag and proceeded to puke in it. The sounds of someone puking would make any other person gag, but not John. John has experienced much worse than that, once the blonde haired boy had stopped and thanked John "Thanks," this garnered John's reaction "No problem mate, might as well help others while I'm here." after hearing this the boy decide to introduce himself "Hi, my name's Jaune Arc, what's your name?" feeling generous, John decided to share his name with the young Arc "Nice to meet you Jaune, my name is john Constantine; exorcist, demonologist and petty dabbler in the dark arts." when John mentions his resume to Jaune he was intrigued, how is it that a man around his be so immersed in those fields, though a more important question popped into Jaune's mind at the moment "Uh… out of curiosity, where did you get the paper bag from?" that question was a bit embarrassing for John, since he didn't want to admit that had a bit of a drinking problem "Ah, well you see… it kinda came from my favorite liquor store." the thought that some has use the bag to drink alcohol from made Jaune's nausea return and before he could use the bag in time and vomited all over Yang's boots causing the two sisters to freak out "Nice going John, you bloody idiot." John muttered to himself in anger.

After the vomit incident on the transport John felt a little guilty after all he was responsible for Jaune vomiting on Yang's boots. Deciding not to feel too bad about the incident John looked at the academy itself, and by all that was divine and holy it looked beautiful, the castle like structure fascinated him since on earth with the odd exception here and there, there are no school's shaped like castles, though his moment of being in wonder was interrupted by the sound of an argument. John turned around to see a girl with white hair bitching out Ruby, seeing this John took out a fag and lit it "Bloody hell… well might as bloody well help." Constantine charged towards the argument, hoping to stop it before it goes wrong.

"OI, ICE QUEEN!" John shouted at the white haired Girl. said girl turned her head and saw that Constantine between her and Ruby, she then noticed that he was smoking a cigarette and instantly lost it especially with the fact she had flame dust in her hand "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED!" her comment didn't faze John and simply shot back "Well maybe, you shouldn't be waving a highly volatile and explosive substance in front of a girl with dust allergies." the girl suddenly stopped "WAIT WHA-" the girl was interrupted as Ruby sneezed and accidentally detonated the dust causing a huge non fatal explosion. Everyone was covered in soot and coughing up smoke "Fire dust has a 10% chance of detonating under open flame, and a 90% chance from something sudden like a sneeze." when John said that he noticed one of his business cards falling down and was caught by the white haired girl and she proceeded to read it outloud "John Constantine: exorcist, demonologist and master of the dark arts." with a smirk John took the card and wrote his scroll number on it, and then handed it back to the girl "I'd keep that if I were you princess." taking the Hell blazer's, advice the girl begrudgingly put the card in her pocket as she feels that she may need it in the future. Out of nowhere they heard a very monotone female voice "She's an heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, the largest of energy propellant in the world." the three then turned around when they saw a girl with a black bow on the top of her head and then she continued "The company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." the comment infuriated Weiss which meant she was going to get defensive and verbally retaliate but was stopped when a hand was put on her shoulder, Weiss turned to find it was Constantine did it and right now he was shaking his head as if he was saying that she wasn't worth it. After a tense moment Weiss and the girl the black bow walked to head to the main building, leaving only Ruby and john to wander about until they bump into Jaune in which they had a brief conversation, and then went into the main building where all the students assembled in a room where Professor Ozpin gave a speech.

 **I** **apologize if this chapter is a bit on the short side but I need to also focus on my other stories to finish, so that I can have more time to work on this.**

 **God bless you all and to F***ing Hell with Critics united**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The speech was somehow motivating and infuriating to John, though he a bit distracted during the speech when John noticed that Weiss was at Ruby's throat again, the result of this causing John to lose his temper on Weiss "For the fucking love of God, could you shut the bloody Hell up, if someone is accident prone and apologizes for her clumsiness you should forgive them, but instead you treat them like they're the bloody scum of Remnant!" in a desperate attempt defuse the tension, Yang decided to distract them with something else "Hey look, Ozpin's finished speech is over!" and just like that the tension slowly decreased. Later on; all the students were all gathered in the ballroom and use it as a temporary sleeping quarters.

Ruby was lying down on her stomach on her sleeping bag writing something and Yang plopped down to the sleeping bag to Ruby's Right "It's like a big slumber party." the older sister commented "I don't think dad that Dad would approve of all the boys though" the younger sister deadpans; Yang smirks "I know I do." purred the blonde as she looked at the boys, but then her jaw dropped when she saw a shirtless John Constantine. John's forearms had tattoos on them which wasn't a big deal; until John turned and Yang saw all the Tattoos on his back; his back was completely covered with tattoos and most, if not all of them had in some form or fashion of magic and/religious meaning to them. The sight of the tattoos caused Yang's mind to flood with thoughts ranging from slightly intimate (mostly a lot of kissing involved) to very and extremely errotic. Yang then snapped back to reality when Jaune wearing a onesie set of pajamas, stepped in front of John and ruining Yang's fantasies "Ew… What's that?" Yang asked her little sister "A letter the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." explained Ruby "Aw, that's so cute." as soon as Yang finished speaking Ruby threw a pillow at her "SHUT UP! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, It's weird not knowing anyone here." complained the young huntress " What about John and Jaune? They're nice; there you go plus two friends, that's a 200% increase." the blonde teen said optimistically "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, down to one." Ruby countered "There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made two friends and one enemy." Yang said before she got hit by Ruby's Corgi pillow "Look, it's only been one day; trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met theam yet." the older sister calmly explained. The two sisters suddenly heard Constantine speak out "Couldn't have said it any bloody better myself." the two then turned around to see that he was right behind them "By the way, isn't that the girl that gave Weiss her just deserts over there?" John asked as he pointed to the girl with the black bow on her head, when the Hellblazer pointed it out Yang decided to bring the John and Ruby to meet the girl the conversation was going nowhere other than finding out her name (which was Blake), until Ruby asked about what Blake's book was about. The conversation went well even if Weiss came in and ruined it with her complaining, later on everyone fell asleep for the night.

During the night John's sleep was interrupted when he noticed there were cockroaches crawling on the floor; curious about this John decided to follow the trail to find a girl painting something on the wall of the ballroom "Um ms… whatever you're painting there, you might want to stop now." despite John's request the girl continued to what she was doing, deciding to go closer John noticed the girl was possessed causing Constantine to lose it "No. No. No, no, no. This is not my problem." John angrily walked away but stopped when he considered the possible repercussions of his actions if he didn't take action "Ah, bollocks." the hellblazer swore before heading back to the possessed girl "I'm addressing the entity inside. Who are you? Tell me your name." the possessed girl snapped it's head to John, where put his hand on her face and sent her flying " **HEAR MY WORDS**! **In the name of the creator, you are hereby commanded to leave this place. By the blood of Jesus and be gone!** " the possessed girl came flying at John causing him to force her down to the ground and finish his exorcism with a chant "Absumptis, diable! Die belli ne des Domine!" as John finished his spell, the girl was no longer possessed, but the glass windows in the Ballroom shatter; waking up several students and caused professor Goodwitch to come running in to see if anyone was injured. As they looked at the damage everyone looked at John "What? She did it." John said pointing at the no longer possessed girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Two students who witnessed Constantine's exorcism, one was a boy named Ren, the other a girl named Nora. though in Nora's case she experienced it as she was the possessed girl that John exorcised, after he explained what happened to Ren, Nora and Professor Goodwitch; to the three students' surprise Professor Goodwitch wasn't angry, in fact she was excited to hear about Constantine's magical abilities as it would give her an interesting teaching experience for the upcoming semesters. After the possession fiasco, everyone went to bed in anticipation for what insanity tomorrow will bring.

As Ren woke from his slumber he saw Nora in front of him "Wake up lazy bud!" knowing that there's no use going back to sleep, Ren groggily got up, where Nora was bouncing of the walls with excitement "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's moooornig!" Nora kept talking to Ren while he was doing his morning tasks "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours, not that I thought we'd get Kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and well, I'm me! But it's just crazy you know? we've been friends for soooooo long. What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together' together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome! You are handsome, but that'd just be weird… Right? Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together. *slurps pancake* Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that wouldn't work, he has the school. I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! *gasps* A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" as Nora finished her one sided conversation with Ren, he got StormFlower out of his Locker as well as a collapsible bow and a quiver filled with regular and trick arrows

"Nora…" Ren said as he started to equip the weapons on his person

"Yes, Ren?" the energetic ginger asked

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." there was an awkward moment of silence before Nora spoke again

"... That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together." hearing that made Ren smirk mentally 'even after being possessed by only god knows what she still seems to be her energetic and never say die attitude self' Ren thought.

"Come on Nora, Let's go." Ren said to Nora as he walked off to prepare for their entrance test "- But not 'together' together." Nora giggled as she walks off with Ren.

When Ren and Nora walked to the testing grounds they passed Ruby and Yang. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about?" the younger sister asks as she goes into her locker to get Crescent Rose

"Oh, who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said noting her young sister's enthusiasm. "Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today i let my sweetheart do all the talking." Ruby said as she held the rifle close to her like it was a small child.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn how to work together." Yang said, pointing out errors in Ruby's logic. While the two sisters were talking John was looking for his locker

"Now where could that locker be?" John looked at the note it said Locker 55510- that was ridiculous how the bloody hell could there even be 55510 lockers in the school? When John finally found his locker, he began to open it; what was inside surprised him, it was a Gibson electric guitar that had an axe blade on the waist and a machine gun barrel for a neck. John smirked "Now we're fucking talking." he picked up his weapon and mounted it to his back, he then began to walk off to evaluation. As he was on his way he overheard Jaune speaking to ice queen and a girl named Pyrrha. From what he heard they were talking about who is going to be on whose team, John silently groaned at that. He hated working with teams, not that he hates people, no that's far from it, it's just that he feels that they would slow him down.

All the new first year students were on the Beacon cliff, they were all on what look to some sort of reverse mouse trap looking platforms. Professor Ozpin was beginning to explaining how initiation was going to work- they are to find an artifact and bring it back, they first person you see first will your partner for the rest of your time as a student at beacon. John sighed and got ready for initiation begin. When Ozpin gave the signal Professor Goodwitch activated the platforms and sent the students flying.


	5. Chapter 5

As John was sent flying he began to panic a little- he would scream but he was to afraid to do so, as an attempt to stop himself from falling, he gathered the courage to pull out his weapon and caught himself on a tree. John stayed there for a couple minutes just to think about what to do next "Well staying here won't get me anywhere any time soon." he sighed, guess he was going to have to take express route down. He plunged the axe into the tree, once he was sure it was solidly in there, he stepped of the branch he was on and dangled himself off the weapon to make sure he was going somewhere he put his weight on the handle, causing the blade to glide down the tree's trunk until he was two or three meters from the ground, at that point his weight caused the blade to dislodge itself from the tree "AH BOLLOCKS!" John yelled before he hit the ground. As he got up he noticed that Ruby and Ice Queen have just arrived; Well looks like he found his partners. "Well it looks like the three of us are stuck with each other for a while now eh?"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, though Weiss groaned. She was now stuck with a Dolt and a chain smoking smart ass who has knowledge of the occult- great. Before she could dwell on her dilemma though, several Grimm came in coming; in response Weiss loaded fire dust into her weapon and aimed but missed her shot when Ruby anxiously rushed at the grim with her weapon and bumping Weiss in the process causing her shot to spark a small fire witch grew into a raging inferno. John froze at the sight of the fire, it was a sight all to familiar to him, it reminded him of his biggest mistake; it began to flash before his eyes.

"Astra." he whimpered

"John, Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Ruby shouted but it was no use, he was petrified, not wanting to leave him behind she grabbed him and used her semblance to get out of the area. It took a while but John snapped out of his trance although he was incoherently rambling about not being smart or strong enough strong enough to save "Her" this made Ruby and Weiss wonder who John was talking about. As the three continued their trek to the destination they needed to go to, Weiss and Ruby began to argue.

"What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" before Weiss could finish her sentence Ruby zoomed in front of her "What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did...?"

"Bloody 'ell looks like she's a speedster." John muttered

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, _"Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool…_ _and I wanna be her friend!"_ " Ruby disappeared in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss cried out in an attempt to call out Ruby, though there is no response and all she heard was rustling branches "Ruby?" no response, the forest begins to darken with Red eyes begin to appear.

"Ah fuck me sideways!" John cried in frustration, as soon as he cried that several Beowolves come charging at them full force "OH SHIT!" one of the Beowolves swung at Weiss, luckily she was able to deflect the attack but then another Beowolf tried to attack Weiss but was stopped when John lodged his axe in the Grimm's throat and then viciously ripping it out and in the process decapitating the grimm. Another Beowolf charged at him and when he swund his weapon snapped "Shit, looks like I'm going to have to use spells." he dodged a swing from a Beowolf and began to chant spells "Tnuref sengi inrefni!" John shouted, flames sparked in his palms and he began throwing fireballs, he was able to kill good couple grimm before Ruby bumped into him causing him to miss and hit a tree. This caused a forest fire, when the flames grew, several roots and vines burst from the ground and began to form a humanoid form, John knew what this meant and did like what might happen next.

"JOHN CONSTANTINE!" the plant humanoid shouted in anger


	6. Chapter 6

John gave a quick glance at the creature before knowing not what it is but who it is, "Swamp Thing, never thought I-" John was quickly interrupted when Swamp Thing grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME IN A CASUAL MANNER IN AN ATTEMPT TO DRAW ATTENTION AWAY FROM THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT HOW MUCH DANGER THE GREEN IS IN?!" Swamp Thing shouted as he tightened his grip, causing Constantine to begin to choke "I should kill you now before you cause anymore damage to the green!" large sharp cactus needles began to form on Swamp Thing's hand and began to inch closer and closer to John. He began to panic, what was he going to do? He can't chant any spells because of Swamp Things grip on his throat, nor could he try to squirm and break out of Swamp Thing's hold; suddenly a large pillar of ice appeared and tore Swamp Thing's arm off, john looked to see it was Weiss who saved him from being strangled and turned into a pin cushion. In anger Swamp thing created a club and swung it at Weiss, Weiss was barely able to dodge it, Swamp Thing kept swinging at Weiss and John before Ruby rushed in between Weiss and Swamp Thing. "Get out of the way child." Swamp Thing ordered

"No, I won't let you."

"And why's that?"

"Because John's not the one responsible."

"Oh, than who did?" Swamp thing asked, Ruby gladly answered by pointing at the Beowolves "Ah, I see now." Swamp Thing paced the wooden club where his severed arm was and turned it into an arm, he then proceeded to attack the Grimm with his vines "FOUL BEASTS, HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE GREEN!?" Swamp Thing shouted as he proceeded to attack the Grimm. While he was able to take out a good few of them, Swamp Thing soon became overwhelmed by the Grimm, seeing this Ruby and John rushed to his aid, John began make incantations to summon familiars and demons to slaughter the Grimm while Ruby fired several rounds at them, Weiss soon joined in using Glyphs; but as they fought the Grimm though, the heat from the fire began to rise causing all of them to get exhausted couple that with the seemingly endless Grimm and it was a lose lose scenario.

"Damn there's too many of them, and with the growing fire, we'll need to get the Hell out of here." John shouted, several large tree branches begin to fall, adding more fuel to the inferno, Swamp Thing began to shield John, Weiss and Ruby from the falling branches, causing.

"What are you doing?"

"Shielding you."

"Stop it, you're going to catch on fire!"

"I'm sorry John, but I'm expendable; you three on the other hand aren't."

In the split of a second, Ruby grabbed John, and Weiss and zoomed them off to safety before grabbing Swamp Thing and bringing him to safety. After getting Everyone to safety, Swamp Thing thanked Ruby before sinking into the ground, Weiss began to wonder what the hell just happened; she had so many questions now two noteworthy ones were who was John Constatine really and what madness follows him?

 **Later**

John, Ruby and Weiss were on their way to where the artifacts were; while they walked, Weiss decided to asking John questions "Who are you?"

"My name's John Constantine, rhymes with fine." John answered smugly, but Weiss ignored it and asked more questions

"What was that plant thing from earlier?"

"For starters, the "thing" is or was a person and his name is Swamp Thing."

"What do you mean by "Was" Constantine?"

"Before he was known as Swamp Thing, believe it or not, he used to be a human like you and I, named Alac Holland."

"What happened to him then, that caused him to turn him into what he is?" Ruby asked

"It's a bit of a dodgy story that he hasn't fully shared, but from what I can take away from what I heard; he and his wife worked in a lab that was located in a swamp, one day terrorists barged in, smash up his research, killed his wife and knocked him out cold, after that they planted a bomb which was meant to get rid of any evidence, when he woke up the bomb went off in his face, setting him ablaze. In a panic he ran out of the building and died, then the green or as most may call it, mother nature took his corpse, brought it back to life as an elemental that was to protect the green." Ruby was surprised when she heard that, she wasn't sure how to feel on one hand it being mother nature's personal guardian sounded cool but on the other hand in one foul swoop he lost everything he had ever cared for.

"So how did you first meet Swamp Thing?" Weiss asked

"Christ you have more questions than I have slims in my pocket." John commented as he popped a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, don't dance around the question, I want to know how you met him." Weiss demanded

"I was getting to that, but now that your demanding me to, I'm going to longer to answer." John said as he began to light his cigarette, taking extra long just to spite Weiss he then began to smoke extra long and to add to that refused to talk till the cigarette was down to the butt "To answer the question you oh so rudely asked; I met him in a place called Slaughter Swamp, there was demon there that was terrorizing the locals outside the Swamp, when I stumbled Swamp Thing we made a deal to take the demon down."

"That's it?"

"I'm a bloody exorcist and con man Ice queen, not some knight of the round table of camelot who wishes to vanquish epic foes." John said before beginning to walking in the most likely direction the artifacts are, Ruby and Weiss began to follow suit, Weiss still had more questions than before, but before she could ask anymore questions, John tripped over something "What the fuck?" John started to stand up and look at what he tripped over, what he saw was shocking; it was a mother box, while John never saw or encountered one in person his brief escapades with the Justice League meant he had access to some of their files and that included mother boxes. John began to pull it out "Well what do we have here?"

"What is it?"

"It's a mother box."

"What's that?"

"It's foreign technology forged in two worlds, one is new Genesis and the other being Apocalypse."

"What do they do?"

"Bullocks if I know, these things can do a variety of things that are beyond human comprehension."

 **Meanwhile**

Jaune had just landed and bumped into Pyrrha, well bumped in, it was more like she saved him from falling to his death by spearing the back of his shirt to a tree, after thanking her for saving his life, the two began to make their way to the shrine where the artifacts were, as they walked their they began to make conversation, though it soon ended when they stumbled upon a Golden helm that was partially stuck in the dirt. Jaune carefully walked over to it and used his sword to wedge the helm out of the dirt, after wedging it out Pyrrha picked it up and observed it, the inside of the helmet had ancient scripture that seemed to be carved within it "How strange, this must've been from the centuries man rose from the dust." Pyrrha said

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at the inside of the helmet." Pyrrha said as she handed Jaune the helm; when Jaune touched the helm, he began to hear what sounded like it was both a thousand voices yet one. The longer he held the helm the more tempting it was to put it on, he brought the helm closer to his head, causing the voices to get louder and at least to him made the eye holes produce light; after witnessing that Jaune thrusted the helm back to Pyrrha. When she got it back she shrugged and continued to walk with Jaune to the shrine.

The further Jaune and Pyrrha trekked, the more persistent the voices got to Jaune, by this point it felt like the helm was begging for Jaune to put it on.

 **Meanwhile**

Yang had landed and met up with Blake, like the other Beacon students to be, they made their way to the artifacts. At some point on their way they encountered dangerous winged creatures armed with axes and guns, they also sported green clothing that was reinforced with bronze armor, they let out a terrifying screech and charged at Yang and Blake get ready and began to fight the creatures. The fight was exhausting, Yang temporarily let her guard down, this gave one of the creatures the chance to grab her by the hair and pull some out, this was a grave mistake on the creature's behalf as Yang got angry; her eyes changed from Amethyst purple to a burning ruby red and her hair became almost blindingly bright. The creatures did not take well to this as the screamed in pain while putting their hands over their goggled eyes. This opened an opportunity for Yang and Blake to escape.


End file.
